


Time again.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: time [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Janus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967299
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Time again.

*Read time baby first for most of this to make sense.*

Janus felt funny. He didn’t want to bring it up and worry Roman if it was nothing. Besides, he had his hands full trying to get the others all settled. As the day went on it just got worse. He felt….small.

He found a stuffie that Roman had summoned for Little Janus and cuddled with it. His head fuzzy and he felt..younger? He found himself biting the ear of the plush dog. Chewing on it.

“Janus you will not believe what Remus-” Roman’s rant cut off as he saw Janus chewing on the dog ear hugging it. Janus looked up at him still chewing. “Hey...are you ok?”

Janus shrugged. He didn’t feel like talking. Words seemed...big. Hard to focus on. Roman sat down next to him. “If this is some kind of mental breakdown….just nod your head.” 

Janus shook his head. This didn’t feel like a mental breakdown. It felt...comfy.

“No?” Roman asked. 

Janus shook his head again. Roman looked at him thoughtfully. Roman summoned a pacifier, “Here. This is better than a dog ear.” Janus popped it in his mouth. 

“Better?” Roman asked.

Janus nodded. He leaned against Roman’s shoulder, his eyes drooping. Roman moved him back on the bed and tucked him in. Janus sighed contentedly as he snuggled up and drifted off to sleep. 

Roman frowned concerned. He brushed Janus’s hair out of his face. Roman walked out and closed the door slowly. Silently. Something was wrong with Janus. 

He knew who he had to talk to about it. 

\---

“Logan do you have a minute?” Roman asked, peeking his head into the logicals side’s room. 

Logan looked up from his work and gestures for Roman to enter. “What do you need?” 

“I...Well. I’m worried about Janus. He wasn't acting right earlier.” Roman said.

Logan turned to Roman fully. “How so?”

Roman described how Janus was acting. Chewing on the plush ear, him taking the Pacifier. Logan was deep in thought. 

“Perhaps it’s a side effect of Little Janus.” Logan said.  
“...Maybe.” Roman said. “Well I’ll leave you to your work.” 

“Roman.” Logan said. 

“Yes?” Roman popped his head back in. 

“...Nevermind.” 

Roman shrugged and moved on. 

\---

Logan didn’t want to bring up anymore problems or questions he had about romance with him. While He had no problem with spending hours educating someone about a topic, Roman did not feel the same. 

He could figure it out on his own. After all Virgil had accepted his confession about feeling attached to him well. If something bad happened he would talk to Roman about it. As it was he would just act like he had before. After all, there was no sense in changing his behavior with Virgil if Virgil liked him as he was now. 

\---

Remus was over the moon! Patton liked him? Really liked him? This was better than a drug induced fever nightmare! 

He was busy following Patton around like a puppy. Something both endearing and annoying for Patton. Endearing that Remus wanted to be with him all the time. Annoying as everytime he turned around he almost tripped over Remus. 

“Remus do you think you could give me some space?” Patton asked.

Remus took a small step back. Patton took a breath so he didn’t snap. “A little more?”

Remus took a large step back and frowned, “This good?” He said hopeful.

Patton felt bad about asking. “Yeah..it’s great! Thank you!” 

Remus beamed again. He kept the four foot distance from Patton after that. He could follow simple boundaries! Anything Patton didn’t like him doing he could just not do around him! Easy!

Patton didn’t know how to set those boundaries. 

\---

Virgil was pacing unsure what to do. So Logan liked him back. Great. Now what did he do? Does he hang out with Logan more? He wanted to. Did Logan want to? 

Does he ask Logan? What if Logan changes his mind if Virgil bugs him too much. What if Virgil is too overbearing? 

Ugh! This was the worst! Why couldn’t Janus just let him pine after Logan in peace? 

He dropped down onto his bed. “What do I do?” 

“Ok. So maybe I just act like I normally do...or maybe I give him some more space! That’d be good right? Logan likes people listening to him though, maybe I should ask him some questions? But what if I’m annoying?” Virgil muttered to himself. “What if I’m too distant?!?” He shot up in bed.

“Oh shot! What if he’s waiting for me to make the first move? What does he want me to do? What if I do it wrong?” 

There was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Roman. 

“Are you alright?” Roman asked, “I thought I heard you yell.”

“It’s...fine.” Virgil muttered.

“Well I had a question to ask you.” Roman asked before explaining how Janus was acting earlier. Virgil’s frown deepened as he listened.

“I’ve never seen him act like that before.” Virgil said much to Roman’s disappointment. 

“Logan said it might be a side effect of the time...thing.” Roman said.

Virgil nodded slowly. “Well i guess we wait and see...unless that’s the wrong thing to do.” 

“What?” 

“Well whatever this is could be hurting him.” Virgil said.

“Wha- then how do we stop it?” Roman asked getting panicked.

“I don’t know!” Virgil yelled.

“AHHHHHH!” Roman panicked.


End file.
